


Just Tonight

by jelly123



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Heartache, Oral Sex, Part of a challenge, Smut, Swearing, do it like tfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:51:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jelly123/pseuds/jelly123
Summary: “I’m sorry. I really am.”“I know you are.” I sighed, defeated. “It doesn’t change anything.”“What can I do to change that? Because, believe me; I’d do anything to take the last year back.”“There isn’t anything you can do, Dean. It’s over. You’ve made your choice. Now start your car and go home.” I tried walking past him, but he held out his arm to stop me.“It’s not over Sweetheart. You don’t see what I see. I want you in my life, I need you in my life. Everyday I was with Lisa; you were all I thought about. I made the biggest mistake of my life walking out of that motel room, leaving you wondering what happened. It was stupid and selfish. I should have never done it.” His evergreen eyes were brimming with emotion; I almost fell for it.





	Just Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! While I'm trying to sort out the other things I've been writing, I took part in a gif challenge by the lovlies @wheresthekillswitch and @emilywritesaboutdean ! Check out the tag #doitliketfw if you want to read more of the smutty goodness more have written about!

All I could think about was crawling into bed and forgetting this week even happened, as I pulled onto my street. I spent most of the week hunting down the ghost of woman who was killed by her husband, and then wanted revenge on any man who ever had an argument with his wife. Yeah, it’s as stupid as it sounds. Guess it doesn’t take much to send a ghost off the deep-end anymore.

I spotted his car the moment I turned down my street, it isn’t hard to miss. Groaning, I pulled into my driveway, and braced myself for wherever this conversation was going to lead.

“What do you want Dean?” I asked as I grabbed my duffel from out of the trunk.

“To talk.” He said like it was obvious.

“Fine.” I said as I unlocked the front door.

He followed me inside, past the salt line and devil’s trap I had hidden under the doormat. _Well, at least it’s actually him._ Throwing my bag on the couch, I turned to face him, waiting for whatever he had to say.

“Look, Y/n, I’m sorry. This past year, I’ve- I’ve screwed up, big time. I never meant for that to happen.” He apologized.

“Yet, here we are, Dean. What do you expect from me? You want me to welcome you back with open arms? Well, sorry, I’m fresh out of those.” I said, folding my arms across my chest.

 “I wish I could take everything back, I really do, Sweetheart.” He stepped forward, “I didn’t know what else to do. Sam was gone, you shut me out. Lisa was my only option.”

“No. She wasn’t. She was the easiest option.” I shook my head. I wasn’t angry, not anymore. “Dean, I didn’t shut you out. _You shut me out._ For days, I tried to get you to talk, about anything, but you weren’t having any of it. Then one day, you say you’re going to grab food, and you never came back. That was low, using the same line my father used when he abandoned me and my mother. I was _devastated_. Don’t try and justify it, you knew what you were saying when you left.”

“I know. I’m sorry, that was the worst thing I could have done-”

“It wasn’t the worst thing. That came next. Did you know I tracked you down? Yeah, it wasn’t that hard. You left one of your phones on, I used the GPS.” I scoffed, “There you were; laughing it up, playing house with her. Did you ever stop and think of what you did to me? To us? I loved you Dean.”

“I’m sorry. I really am.”

“I know you are.” I sighed, defeated. “It doesn’t change anything.”

“What can I do to change that? Because, believe me; I’d do anything to take the last year back.”

“There isn’t anything you can do, Dean. It’s over. You’ve made your choice. Now start your car and go home.” I tried walking past him, but he held out his arm to stop me.

“It’s not over Sweetheart. You don’t see what I see. I want you in my life, I need you in my life. Everyday I was with Lisa; you were all I thought about. I made the biggest mistake of my life walking out of that motel room, leaving you wondering what happened. It was stupid and selfish. I should have never done it.” His evergreen eyes were brimming with emotion; I almost fell for it.

“I’m through Dean, and it’s all because of you. There’s nothing left of me, do you have any idea what that feels like? I can’t see straight; I can’t think anymore. I’ve grown numb.”

“Let me show you that you don’t have to be, not anymore. I promise, I’ll never leave again.” He said.

His hand came up to cup my face as he leaned down to press his lips to mine. It was soft, and intoxicating. I threw away everything else I was feeling and returned the kiss. It was everything I remembered; emotion pouring out of every tiny movement he made. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pulled him down to deepen it, if I was doing this, we were doing it right. I felt him sigh as my resolve had melted away, his other hand coming to grip my waist, gently rubbing at the skin under my t-shirt. He moved away from my mouth, kissing along my jaw.

“Dean.” I sighed.

“It’s alright, Sweetheart. Let me take care of you.” He murmured into my collarbone.

Pulling away, and ignoring the confused look on Dean’s face; I grabbed his hand and lead him upstairs. Once inside my bedroom, his lips found mine again, hands gripping my waist and pulling me closer.

Knowing where this was heading, I gripped the collar of his shirt; my hands made short work of the buttons of his flannel, before I pushed it down his shoulders, trailing my fingers down his arms as I went. In response, he gripped the edges of the white t-shirt I was wearing, pulling it over my head. Leaving open-mouthed kisses along the swell of my breasts, he began to undo the button of my jeans. I stepped out of them, before doing the same to him, leaving us both in nothing but our underwear.

Reaching behind me, I unclasped my bra, letting it fall to the floor. Dean seemed to be watching my every move as he walked backwards, sitting on the edge of my bed. If it was any other man in the world, I’d have been intimidated, and would want to cover up. But this was Dean Winchester, and for the time being, I was in control.

I stalked forward, stepping up to straddle his legs and wrap my arms around his neck. With him sitting down, he was at the perfect height to give my breasts some more attention. Rolling one nipple with his thumb and forefinger, he took the other in his mouth, flicking it gently. I let my head fall to the side as I enjoyed the feeling of his mouth on me. It wasn’t long before I was panting, grinding my clothed core against him, needing some kind of friction.

Sensing my need, Dean shifted; moving me to lay back. Once I was settled, he began trailing kisses down my body. His hands gently pushing my legs apart as he moved lower, laying himself between them. Tentatively, he pushed his tongue through my folds, sending electricity throughout my core. I looked down as his mouth began exploring the most intimate part of me, his eyes catching my own briefly before his tongue circled my clit; causing me to close mine. I sighed as my back arched off the bed, his hand coming up to keep my hips still, the other coming up to tease my entrance. Slowly, he eased one finger inside me, gently working me open. With his tongue still lapping at my clit, he added a second finger, crooking them ever so slightly to find that sweet spot.

“Dean.” I cried out as he kept up his assault on my pussy, my body coiling and tightening as he pushed me closer to the edge.

“Cum for me Y/n.” His voice carried over my moans, “That’s it Sweetheart.”

“Fuck. _Dean_.” I cried out. He knew what to say, and when to say it to send me over the edge. Removing his fingers, he continued to lick at me, coaxing me through my orgasm.

Chuckling slightly, he propped himself up on his elbows, taking in the sight of me post-cum. I threw one arm over my eyes as I tried to return my breathing to normal, but Dean had other plans. I could feel him crawl over me once again, his hand gripping the tender flesh of my hip. I reached up, grasping his stubbly jaw to pull him down to kiss me, not caring that I could taste myself on him. His fingers ghosted along the outside of my thigh, lifting it slightly to pull me closer.

He must have removed his boxers when I was catching my breath, because there was his cock; bare and heavy against my center. Teasing me for just a moment, he gently pushed his hips forward, his cock creating a delicious stretch. Once he was fully seated, I felt him sigh, and both of us relished in the feeling of being together again.

Rolling his hips above me, he set the pace. It was slow, almost agonizingly, but it was what we needed at this moment in time. I wished for whatever higher power that would listen that this never had to end, as he leaned down to rest his forehead on mine, those emerald green eyes searching my face, memorizing every detail about it. But I know, if I let him keep this torturously slow pace, I’ll lose my nerve.

Closing my eyes and meeting his languid thrusts with my own thrusts, I silently urge him to move faster. Thankfully, he catches on and begins to fuck into me. The little sighs I had been making up to this point, turning to cries and curses of his name, spurring him on to move faster. With each snap of his hips, I can feel that coil inside tighten again, and when his thumb finds my clit, it’s game over. My whole body tenses under him, and his lips crash onto mine, swallowing my cries.

His hips stutter for a moment, and I know he’s getting close. Raking my nails along his back, I continued to match his thrusts, lifting my hips slightly to create a new angle. It doesn’t take much for him to follow me over the edge, and with one final snap of hips, he cries out my name.

Carefully pulling out, Dean lays beside me and I curl up into his side. Nothing is said as we just lay there catching our breath. Our moment was over, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t enjoy it for just a little while longer.

“Y/n?” He asked, tracing shapes into side.

“Hmm?”

“I’m sorry for everything.”

“I know you are Dean.” I sighed, looking up at him. “I think from the moment I saw you standing on my lawn, I knew this was how tonight was going to end. I guess, I still love you.”

“You guess?” He was only slightly concerned, there was a hint of a smirk dancing in his eyes.

“I think- What I mean is, I’ve always loved you Dean. And though part of me was broken the night you left, I never gave up hope that you’d come back to me.” I looked away, slightly embarrassed to admit it.

“I love you too, Y/n.” He smiled, “Now let’s get some sleep. We can always talk more in the morning.”

“Okay.” I sighed, “Night Dean.”

“Good night Sweetheart.”

 

* * *

 

 

If I had just told him to fuck off when I got out my car, this wouldn’t have happened. I wouldn’t be sneaking out of my own bed, collecting the few pieces of my life I had in a place I had begun to call home. But I let him in, hoping that it could fix what was broken. I should have gone with my first instinct.

Taking one final look around, I closed the front door and disappeared into the night, with nothing more than a note, left on a pillow to be found in the morning.

* * *

 

 

_Dean,_

_I’m sorry too, but it’s my turn to leave. I should have never allowed you in. When you left, it changed me. I wasn’t lying when I said I was numb, and I was really hoping that you could have brought me back. But you didn’t. So, when you wake, I’ll be long gone._

_Please, don’t come looking for me again. I can’t do this anymore._

_-Y/n._


End file.
